The Apartment Block's Love Story
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura moved into the apartment block and Li Syaoran is her neighbour. What would they get out of being neighbours? Friendship? OR maybe even love? one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura pushed the last of her things through the door into her brand new apartment. She looked around her new home, wondering how she would live in it. She loved it, for all she cares, because it was beautifully decorated and already neat, gratitude to her friend and workmates.

In general, she thought her home was really perfect and suited her taste. As she looked around her room, she wondered if her neighbours are nice. If they were, then it would be really, really perfect.

Thinking that, she went to knock on her next door neighbour's door. Upon the door opening, a young man about two years older than her was revealed.

He has chocolate brown hair and his amber eyes looked mysterious but warm. He was about 4 inches (or about 9 cm) taller than Sakura.

"So, who might you be?" the man asked.

"Oh, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, your new neighbour." replied Sakura instantly. "Please to meet you."

Noting Sakura's waist-length silky auburn and her hourglass figure, he partly recognised who she is. Looking at her sparkling emerald eyes, he recognised who she was immediately. Oh, how he loved that colour.

"OK, well my name is Li Syaoran," he introduced himself. "Hey, are you that famous model Sakura? My sisters are crazy about you…if you are the model."

"Yes I am," Sakura giggled. "You are a Li? Are you rich? Anyways if you didn't say that you sister likes me, I would have thought you were gay or have an amazing memory. Men don't usually read the magazines I model in. "

"Well, just so you know, I am a Li and…well…you can say that my family's rich, but I'm NOT gay, ok?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Right, whatever you say." Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling. "Anyways, I am going to have to go and pack up. Here is a gift for you…please take care of me. Maybe we can have tea some time. Bye." She turned back to her own apartment after handing Syaoran a package.

* * *

The next time that Syaoran saw Sakura was when she was with a handsome young man in the afternoon. He was dropping her off. He was going to go when Sakura invited him for tea.

Syaoran suddenly felt an ache in his chest, but ignored it. He was also a little jealous of the other guy but he ignored that as well. He hadn't experience these since Claire, the girlfriend that he once had, cheated on him and broke up with him.

He slowly turned back to his apartment.

He was sitting on his coach when there was a crashing noise from next door. He immediately ran to his door and saw the young man angrily walking out of Sakura's apartment. His eyes widened in shock and fear of Sakura being hurt.

He raced to Sakura's apartment with its door open. All he saw was Sakura kneeling on the ground, picking up pieces of what once had been a teacup. She didn't seem sad or angry or anything, she was just neutral.

"What happened?" he questioned her curiously.

She jumped from the ground a little and her head snapped up. After recovering from the shock, continuing picking the pieces up, she said "Nothing much, he told me that he would like me to be his girlfriend. I said that I only wanted to be his friend so he got frustrated about why I was so nice to him. I said I was nice to everyone not just you. At that he got angry, he smashed the teacup and stomped his way to the door. And it was a nice teacup too!"

Syaoran chuckled, "By the way, thank you for your present. I love chocolate."

"No problemo. Glad you liked it."

"Do you need help with that?" Syaoran asked looking at her slow process of picking up the pieces.

"Really, you would help me?" Sakura looked up hopefully at Syaoran who was nodding. "Thanks so…ouch!"

"Are you ok?" Syaoran looked at her to check what happened. He then saw her bloody finger. (A.N. I mean covered with blood, am not using it as in bloody hell…and so on.)

He picked her up and put her on her sofa, whispering "Wait a sec". He rushed to his apartment with Sakura looking confused after him. He came back with a first-aid kit. He washed her finger first and then wrapped a bandage around it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sakura. "You are so good at first-aid."

"I used to always get hurt." Syaoran explained to Sakura. "You know you can always count on me for help if you want."

"Ok, maybe I will." announced Sakura jokingly.

"Ok then." Syaoran agreed seriously which caused Sakura to go "HOE?" which in turn caused Syaoran to chuckle.

* * *

After that incident, Sakura and Syaoran became really close. They went out to places together and hung out often.

Sometime, there were even newspaper articles saying that they were in some kind of a romance relationship.

They, of course, both denied it. Though, they already started to develop feelings for each other, even if they are unaware of it.

* * *

A year later, Sakura was coming home from work with her brother Kinomoto Touya. Sakura told Touya to come up to see her apartment. He did and commented "It's too pinkish and girlish, not quite fitted for a kaijuu like you." Undoubtedly, Touya received a very sore foot.

After a while, Touya said he have to go home because his wife Kaho and his kids was waiting for him. They went to the door. Without noticing Syaoran standing there looking at her, she kissed Touya on the cheek and hugged him.

Syaoran felt really bad and jealous of the man he didn't even know. He suddenly felt like drinking. He went down to the pub.

* * *

Sakura was just about to go to sleep when her phone rang. It was Eriol, Syaoran's best friend and Tomoyo's new boyfriend.

"Eriol?" asked Sakura. "You must know that models need their beauty sleep. So what business do you have calling me this late?"

"Sakura, it is…um…Syaoran. We are at the pub down the road from your apartment. Syaoran is drunk and he kept muttering your name so I called you."

"Syaoran?" exclaimed Sakura. "I am coming."

* * *

At the pub, Syaoran was drunk and Eriol was sitting next to him telling him to stop drinking. Sakura arrived at the scene and Eriol hurriedly ran away after Sakura sat down.

"Hey," Sakura yelled after Eriol, but he was long gone. She looked at Syaoran. 'He looks so adorable lying down like that.' she thought somewhere deep in her mind.

Syaoran unexpectedly reached up and started to drink again. A photo fell out of his pocket and Sakura picked it up.

It was a photo of them together when they were at the amusement park together. Syaoran saw it and he grabbed it, holding it to his heart for a moment.

"Hey, you see this," whispered Syaoran, pointing to Sakura in the photo, showing it to Sakura. "This is the girl of my dreams. But she doesn't like me. I think she has a boyfriend. Of course, she won't like me…" He rambled about how much he loved Sakura.

Sakura looks at him and smiled. She lifted him up and dragged him to her apartment into her room since she didn't know where his keys were. She collapsed on the bed with Syaoran on top of her.

"You know you are very heavy." breathed Sakura with some difficulty.

"Sakura!" said Syaoran huskily and he suddenly kissed her full on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock but she soon gave in to the sweet kiss. Syaoran deepened the kiss and the night went on.

* * *

The next morning, Syaoran woke up with the biggest hangover in his life. After a while, he becomes more conscious, he saw the pink sheets. He then noticed that this was not his room. After that, he felt that he was nude and there was something warm in his arms. All he smelt was a cherry blossoms and vanilla scent.

Syaoran's heart leaped out of his body. He looked down and saw a bunch of messy auburn hair and then Sakura's adorable sleeping face. He looked at her lovingly, memories of what had happened last night flashed past his eyes very briefly.

Soon Sakura woke up by the movements Syaoran was making around her. She opened her eyes and blinked once then twice. She looked up and saw the amber orbs of Syaoran's staring back at her.

Sakura was tightly wrapped in Syaoran's arms. She blushed and his grin only got wider.

"Good morning!" Syaoran whispered seductively into Sakura's ear.

"M…Mo…Morning." squeaked Sakura. Syaoran smiled at her cuteness.

"So what really happened last night?" asked Syaoran. "I can't really remember."

At that Sakura lost the blush and started to smirk. (A.N. learnt from Syaoran over the past year!) "Well, someone got really drunk and started to show me this photo." Sakura turns around and gets the photo from the bedside table. Syaoran paled quite visibly. "And started to go like this." She turns again and got her mobile phone. She pressed a few buttons and a video of Syaoran last night talking was shown. He was drunk and was saying all kinds of things. Syaoran gulps embarrassed.

"Heh…ok…sorry about that." Syaoran went with his face red in shame.

"Anyways, why did you say I have a boyfriend?" Sakura replied. "I don't have a boyfriend unless you want to be mine?" She winked at him suggestively.

"Well," answered Syaoran. "I saw you kissing this older guy on his cheeks and he smiled, I thought he was your boyfriend or something."

"A guy…on his cheek?" wondered Sakura. "OH! That was my brother. HEHE!"

"Uh…your brother…sorry for causing you so trouble." apologised Syaoran. "At least, it gave me a chance to confess. Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura blushed. Syaoran chuckled at his new girlfriend's cute red face. Sakura pouted and glared at Syaoran, who kissed her.

Syaoran let go of her and asked. "Hey can I borrow your mobile so I can call my mother and tell her that you and I are now dating?"

"NO, why don't you go to the phone in the living room?" Sakura smirked.

"Uh…maybe because I don't want to get out of bed?" replied Syaoran nervously.

"Hey Syao-kun." laughed Sakura. "You do realise I have known you for a year, right?"

"Yeah..." Syaoran went.

"You should know that I know what you are planning right now." Sakura told him.

"Eh…maybe…" Syaoran wondered.

"You just wanted my mobile because you want to delete that video of you drunk and burbling, right?" questioned Sakura.

"Eh…no…I don't?" Syaoran answered.

"Don't lie!" Sakura giggled.

"OK…OK…I will destroy it sooner or later." Syaoran smirked. "On another topic, you know, I don't really remember what happened last nigh. I was so dead drunk. So how about…we…have an encore"

"HOE?" cried Sakura as Syaoran captured her lips and embrace her tighter. He started to repeat what they did last night…

* * *

It has been five months since Sakura and Syaoran confessed their feelings for each other. Sakura spotted the bored Syaoran standing next to the park they were meeting at, to go home together.

"Syao-kun!" yelled Sakura. "I have something to tell you."

Syaoran went to where his girlfriend was standing. She tugged at his hand and they started back home, hand in hand.

"Ano…Syao-kun," whispered Sakura nervously, after they went into her apartment. "I am…eh…pre…pregnant. The baby is three months old."

"What!?" shouted Syaoran. "That's…that's…that's GREAT! If that's so, then I have something to say to you. I was prepared to ask you anyways, even though it was too soon. It is too soon now but Kinomoto Sakura will you make me the happiest man on by marrying me?" With that, he went down on one knee. (A.N. I cannot believe I am this corny *shakes head at myself*)

"Oh my god," Sakura cried. "Of course I will marry you. I love you Syao-kun."

"Not as much as I love you!"

* * *

"Now you maybe kiss the bride." announced the priest.

Syaoran raised the veil off Sakura's face. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white strapless, backless wedding dress with tiny pink cherry blossoms scattered around it. The hem of the dress had reached the floor and covered her white high-heel shoe that had ribbons tied around her legs.

Syaoran was not wearing one of his many tuxedos but one specially made for the wedding and this one was white to match Sakura's dress. They were both made by Daidoji Tomoyo, the world-famous clothes designer and Sakura's best friend and workmate.

Within two weeks, they got ready for the wedding, which both sides of the family approved of. Touya had a little disagreement with Syaoran but it was quickly solved by Kaho and Sakura. Plus they had to get married before Sakura's stomach starts bloating and it wouldn't look too pretty.

Syaoran kissed Sakura passionately on her lips. For the rest of the night they partied and had the time of their lives. Even though Sakura got sick and vomited a few times during the reception…but otherwise it was fine.

* * *

"So mommy," asked the six years old twins, Li Ichiro, meaning first son, and Li Kaede, meaning maple leaf. "How did the story end?" Ichiro is older by five minutes compared to Kaede. Ichiro has chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes, and Kaede had auburn hair and amber eyes.

They were lying on their parents' king-sized bed while Sakura was reading from a fairytale book with little four years old Kozakura, meaning little cherry tree, in her lap, in between the twins.

Kozakura smiled innocently at her mother and hugged her mother's once-again bloated stomach. Sakura lovingly patted her small head and gave her a little tickle, making the child laugh in delight. The twins expectedly looked at their mother for her response, as they also ruffled little Kozakura's hair. The little girl huffed and said, "Mou, onii-chan and one-chan!" making all of them laugh.

"The prince and the princess got married and lived happily ever after." Sakura said smiling, as her husband came into the room, climbed in between Sakura and Ichiro and kissed her on her cheek.

* * *

A.N. This is my first one-shot. I hope you like it. I got the idea from a MV and a TV show. Heh…thanks for reading.

I have edited and added some of this story, I hope you readers like it.


End file.
